memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Marina Sirtis
Marina Sirtis is a London born actress best known for playing Counselor Deanna Troi on Star Trek: The Next Generation. She went on to play the role in four ''Star Trek'' films, as well as episodes of Star Trek: Voyager and the series finale of Star Trek: Enterprise. Along with Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien) and Michael Dorn (Worf), Sirtis is one of three regular Star Trek cast members to have made multiple appearances as the same character on a different series. She is also one of only six actors to play the same character on three different Star Trek series; the others to do so are Jonathan Frakes (William T. Riker), Armin Shimerman (Quark), John de Lancie (Q), Michael Ansara (Kang), and Richard Poe (Gul Evek). Sirtis credits both the Star Trek television and movie series for bringing her a following of fans that can never be rivaled. Sirtis was born in the Hackney district of London to Greek parents who initially did not want her to pursue a career in acting. She trained at the Royal Shakespeare Company, affiliated with the Guild Hall of Music and Drama School, to which she had to apply in secret so her parents would not find out. Once she earned a name for herself in the theater, she went on to television. She appeared in several British television series and films such as Hazel, Minder, One Last Chance and in an episode of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes directed by future Star Trek: The Next Generation and director David Carson. In the United States, she was part of the cast of several movies, including 1983's The Wicked Lady, 1984's Blind Date (starring Kirstie Alley), and 1985's Death Wish 3. In 1992, she co-starred with Zach Galligan in the comic horror movie Waxwork II: Lost in Time. Sirtis has also guest-starred on such series as Hunter, Diagnosis Murder, ''Stargate SG-1'', The Closer, and another Gene Roddenberry series, Earth: Final Conflict. She and her Next Generation co-stars Jonathan Frakes, Michael Dorn and Brent Spiner, as well as other Trek stars such as Nichelle Nichols, Kate Mulgrew (Kathryn Janeway), Avery Brooks (Benjamin Sisko), Paul Winfield (Clark Terrell, Dathon), Matt Frewer (Berlingoff Rasmussen), and David Warner (St. John Talbot, Gorkon, Gul Madred) have lent their voices to the animated series Gargoyles, which aired from 1994 through 1996. Sirtis and Frakes would also go on to voice in the subsequent series, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles from 1996 through 1997. In 1992, Sirtis married rock guitarist Michael Lamper. Her TNG castmates Brent Spiner and Michael Dorn were groomsmen at her wedding. Sirtis and Michael Dorn have appeared together in the independent films Lesser of Three Evils (2005, along with Brian Thompson) and The Deep Below (2007), as well as the unsold sitcom pilot Through the Fire, which Dorn wrote and directed. Sirtis also appeared in such independent films as Terminal Error (2002, with Michael Nouri), Net Games (2003, with Ed Begley, Jr.), and Spectres (2004), the latter of which co-starred Enterprise actress Linda Park (Hoshi Sato) as well as Tucker Smallwood (Bullock, Xindi-Primate councilor). Most recently, Sirtis was a member of the ensemble cast of the successful, Academy Award-winning drama, Crash (2005). Fellow Voyager and Enterprise' guest star Daniel Dae Kim (Gotana-Retz, Corporal Chang) also appeared in this film. Sirtis's next film will be Joseph Merhi's drama Oranges, due out in theaters in 2007. Early in 2006, Sirtis had a recurring role on UPN's (now The CW's) Girlfriends, starring fellow Enterprise guest actress Golden Brooks (Alicia Travers). Most recently, she was in an episode of the CBS series Without A Trace (starring Enrique Murciano), playing the mother of a missing high school basketball star. Former Enterprise star Connor Trinneer played the coach in the same episode, but he shared no scenes with Sirtis. Appearances on Star Trek * *All episodes except for , , , , , , , and * ** ** ** * ** *''Star Trek'' films: ** ' (1994) ** (1996) ** (1998) ** (2002) Trivia *Sirtis' father died on October 24, 1981 – exactly ten years before Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry passed away. *She appeared in a Cinzano Bianco commercial with TOS guest actress Joan Collins. *She is a huge soccer fan, as her brother plays the sport in Greece. External Links * * Marina Sirtis' personal website * * - pictures, links and trivia *England and Wales Civil Registration Index - lists Marina Sirtis on the index of births registered in 1955 Sirtis, Marina Sirtis, Marina Sirtis, Marina Sirtis, Marina Sirtis, Marina de:Marina Sirtis es:Marina Sirtis fr:Marina Sirtis nl:Marina Sirtis pl:Marina Sirtis sv:Marina Sirtis